User talk:Smokey McPott
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Media page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captain Awesome (Talk) 10:57, 1 November 2010 (Note: This is an automated message.) hey dude hey dude. waz up. welcome to the DF wiki. i've been looking through the history and have seen some prick has ruined the odst clan page ( the clan that i'm in) aswell some others and i'm glad you have sorted it out. i reckonised that ip address: 82.0.83.150 by it's my school's. i know a few people who go there and play DF so i'm gonna find out who did this and make sure they say sorry for this.i'll try and get back to you once i've found the prick. see you in df some time p.s: nice picture BTW --SGT. M. WOLFREN 12:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN "Killing zombies since 2016" Good news and bad news Good news: i found out who the prick was. his name is peter smith. me and him have serouse problems with each other. my freinds told me that they saw him messing around with some wiki. i have no clue on what he has to do with void but i guess he was someone who wanted to join but they rejected him. i don't know his df account by i'm gonna find out bad news: once i found out who did the vandal stuff. i also found out that peter had left schoool to go home becasue " he had no lesson" so tomorrow. i'm gonna kick his ass when i can. btw what did you think of my puc, by i made that one another myself --SGT. M. WOLFREN 12:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC)sgt.wolfren thnaks. thnaks these are the pics btw 1) This is what i want chacter to look like when i have enough cash in df 2) this was my old logo for my old disbaned clan: THE HELL HOUNDS. now i just use the pic as a tatto for my chacter. the story of me should be on my profile if you would like to read it. btw you can use these pics if you want, just ask me and i'll let you by you seem to be somebody i can trust. i hpe that prick dosen't get the school ip address banned or i won't be able to access the wiki at school. i have to do all my work at schoool. if it dose happen, he's really gonna get a beating. btw whats your clan all about by , i think my time in ODST is nearly up becasue smiggel wants me to get to level 40 by min november but i'm on level 34 soldier with a shit build. --SGT. M. WOLFREN 12:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Smokey hey smokey i just would like to let you know that i've sorted out the vandel and told him off . i think he won't be able to stand up for a week :P. i thought to just to let you know. see you in the city SGT. M. WOLFREN 12:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN